In network environments, a client device and a server may be configured to exchange communications with each other. These communications may traverse a network path that includes one or more firewall devices. Firewall devices typically analyze communications (e.g., packets) to determine whether or not the communications should be forwarded to a destination device. For example, a firewall device may reside in a network path between the client device and the server, and upon receiving a packet destined for the client device, the firewall device may analyze information in the packet to determine whether or not the packet is authorized to be sent to the client device. If the packet is an unauthorized packet (e.g., if the packet is unknown or harmful), the firewall device will discard the packet. If the packet is authorized, the firewall device will forward the packet to the client device.